laws, children and Malfoy
by pennameavailable
Summary: a new law causes a surprising marriage and a sudden future to be lived in now for 3 months to see how effective the new law works.  rated M for future chapters
1. new program

CHAPTER 1-

Hermione felt like bursting with excitement from the announcement professor McGonagall just gave, she said that a few select students will be doing a new program created by the ministry, of course I don't know what it is about because it is very top secret but being a part of this will give whosoever that does it 7 extra classes worth of extra credit.

As Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room she saw harry and Ron huddled deep in conversation, so much so that when Hermione stood next to harry and called out his name he and Ron did not even acknowledge her. Of course feeling infuriated ended up hitting them over the head her transfiguration book she was carrying, "Ow!" Both Ron and harry both exclaimed as they looked at me. "What was that for 'mione? Me and harry are busy", "well that was for ignoring me when I came over because at dinner you guys asked for help with transfiguration homework, and when I do you completely ignore me!" harry just gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry Hermione, we just got big news from Parvati that McGonagall on Friday is picking students and making them do the new program. And also they will be away for 3 months!" yeah Ron agreed "Were just hoping we don't get picked! It sounds full on."

"Okay well let's talk about this later and get onto work!" ugh, both Ron and harry groaned at Hermione, but quickly fell silent seeing as she was not in the mood to tolerate annoyances.

~Friday

During breakfast the usual owl delivery happened and everyone knew that today they would find out who had  
>been chosen. Harry, Ron and Hermione all had mail today.<p>

They all looked at each other at the same time because they were worried about being in the program, though Hermione wants to be in it, she still didn't know what it was about so it was hard to say if it would be challenging! After harry opened his letter, he announced that he had been asked by the minister of magic if he could hold another memorial for all who died in the war, and that he could bring Hermione and Ron if he so wishes.

"So how about it?" Hermione looked sceptical but Ron just said "hell yes! How long will we be out of school?" Hermione just rolled her eyes at this, it was typical of Ron. "I can't go with you harry, sorry" "wha nhot" Ron said through a mouth full of chicken.

"Well Ronald, I can't because I have been informed that I am to participate in the new program." I said with a roll of my eyes, honestly I don't know what he does besides stuffing his face full of food.

"Well congratulations 'mione! Good to see your brain will be used for something new." I inwardly laughed at this because ever since we defeated voldemort, I have felt like my mind has been going to waste and have been constantly been complaining to harry about it.

"Well I better go wash up, professor McGonagall wants to meet me with the other people participating in the dungeons. Wish me luck, I will see you in 3 months" I quickly got up and hugged Ron and Harry and left them without another glance.


	2. finding out

~chapter 2

While walking to the dungeons I felt more curious than ever to see who else was chosen so I picked up my pace, but by doing so I accidentally ran into someone and fell on the cold hard floor of the dungeons. "Sorry!" I exclaimed not looking up to see who it was because I was still trying to get up, I felt very disoriented.

'You should be mud-blood, you fu" "shut it manwhore!" I yelled knowing no good would come out of talking to Malfoy. He raised his eyebrows in surprise but did not say anything and just stared at me in a funny way before walking off. "What the hell" I said while looking down at myself because I had finally gotten off the floor, looking down I saw my shirt was open and he could see my bra, I could feel my cheeks reddening before I quickly fixed it up.

I continued walking to the dungeons and stoped when a thought came into my mind 'what if he was their because he is doing the program as well… no he is a slytherin, his common room is in the dungeons, but even though knowing that, I was still worried.

I made it to the door when I was stopped by headmaster Dumbledore "ah! Miss Granger I found you just in time, I just wanted to tell you that even thought you will get a big shock I ask that you try to understand and help us." "Of course professor" I didn't understand what on earth he was talking about, I would always help the professors.

I walked into the room to see only a few people from different houses like Hannah abbot and cormac but my eyes stopped analysing everyone when I realised that Malfoy was here too.

'Shit shit shit' I said over in my head but before I had time to run out of the room professor McGonagall said "oh good all of you are here._ (and with that i had to sit down)_ The reason why you are here is because ever since the war the loss of our kind has decreased significantly, and the ministry of magic is going to put into place a new marriage law, but to see how effective this law will be, we will marry all of you in this room and send you guys through a potion to how your life in 2 years time in this marriage will be for 3 months.

everyone including me were stunned, we are only 17! but I had to ask "why did you pick us professor?" I asked in a shaky voice. the reason why we picked this group in particular is because everyone has such different personalities that it will give us a more diverse group to see how you get along with these marriages.

'oh' was all I could think, but the next big question started prodding at my mind, but before I could ask someone else did. "who will we be marrying?" I looked to the person who asked and shockingly it was Malfoy!

"we do not know who you will be marrying yet but the ministry decided that the sorting hat would be more than capable, and remember, you can get anyone in the school." McGonagall started getting people up to be sorted, but I couldn't think when i had the thought 'I will be put with Ron! and nothing is wrong with Ron. Everyone expected for us to marry so it will be fine, and Ginny will be my sister! okay okay I can do this.'

I got up and I could hear peoples names being called "Padima-Seamus" "Lavender-Blaise" "Pansy-Ron" I felt the life drain out of me when I felt the life drain out of me when I heard that one but then I nearly died hearing the next one. "Draco Malfoy and hmm... Hermione Granger"

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

~chapter 3

_Sorry for taking too long to update! I have been busy studying for school exams, YAY what fun... not_

_anyway i promise to update more please R & R!_

* * *

><p>What on earth... I look around and find that I am not where I was before... green and silver? how disturbing... I'm running through my head places I know where they furnish the room with these Slytherin colours i look around the room once again and my eyes fell on a certain person<p>

"Finished looking around moodblood? I don't have time to spend with you so GET OUT!" I just stare at him angrily, I just woke up and I still don't know where I am and Malfoy is pissing me off "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME MALFOY! AND HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

He just smirked and walked out, I got up and realised that I must of been in his bedroom, 'why would I be here?' and then I remembered that now we are betrothed... crap!

* * *

><p>"professor McGonagall! I need to speak with you urgently!" she turned around "now miss Granger I know what you are going to say but I am sorry but I cant change it now I suggest you go and pack your stuff so people don't go snooping whilst your away." I turned around, even my favourite teacher has let me down.. "and Hermione? I am sorry but it is for the best" i walked away feeling on the verge of tears.<p>

Tomorrow, I will be registered as Hermione Jean... Malfoy.


End file.
